In many safety-critical and mission-critical industries, such as the avionics, medical, defense, and nuclear industries, among others, requirements traceability and verification tasks associated with software development projects can consume a significant portion of the project budget. Techniques exist for automatically capturing requirements information for software development projects from various sources of requirements information into the form of a requirements traceability matrix (RTM), which can be used to trace the implementation of the requirements in source code. The RTM typically includes project-level, customer-defined requirements that specify how the software product should operate as well as low-level design constraints, but not code-level, verification requirements that specify how the software product should be verified. Further, techniques exist for manually testing source code written to implement the requirements and for verifying the requirements. What is needed, therefore, is a technique for integrating and automating the requirements traceability and testing/verification tasks of a distributed software development project, including a uniform user interface to help manage highly complex and technical software development projects.